


The Goddess and Her Queen

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor：Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Romance, Same Sex Smut, Smut, same sex relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Hela was forced to leave someone behind during her banishment, now she is back on Asgard she is not going to give up her freedom, or her lover, so easily this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely fell in love with Queen Hela in Thor Ragnarok and would pay good money to see her back in the MCU with a female partner

PROLOGUE: 

She had been offered as a gift, like livestock or an ornament. The three Priests of Vanaheim had brought her forward after Odin declared the war at an end in exchange for Vanaheim’s surrender to Asgardian rule. Odin barley spared a glance at the young woman, but something in her expression caught the eye of Hela. .

Odin’s daughter and executioner could just see the woman face through the curtain of un-kept brown hair; despite her position; on her knees by the Priest’s feet, the young woman was glaring at the First Priest of Vanaheim with a look that the Goddess of Death knew intimately; the need for vengeance and desire to kill was clearly written on the younger woman’s face. 

As Odin dismissed the offering, Hela stepped forward and took the woman’s chin firmly between her thumb and index finger, turning her head one way then the other as she inspected her  
.

“You’re a pretty one, what’s your name?” Hela questioned, smiling when the brunette dared to meet her gaze, “Lilith” she answered.

PRESENT DAY

After disposing of the guards that stood on duty outside the dungeons Hela made her way down the stone steps and hurried past the cells that lined the walls either side of her, her sharp eyes inspecting each and every one. 

Despite her calm expression, Hela felt her anger grow when she didn’t immediately find what she sought, even though she had resurrected her army of soldiers and her beloved Fenris with the eternal Flame there was one last she needed before she could fully settle into taking her place as Asgard’s Queen.  
.

Finally, in the last cell to her left Hela found it, or rather – her.

Lilith had no idea exactly how much time had passed since she’d been imprisoned in the dungeons beneath Asgard’s palace, but in that time she had hallucinated the image of the very person standing before her now over a hundred times if not more, so when Lilith sensed heard footsteps approaching her cell, her chest no longer tightened with relief nor did her heart race with joy. 

It had been too long; too many times they had been reunited only for Lilith to realize it was no more than images her almost broken mind created.  
.

With anger burning in her gut Hela took in the hunched form of the second woman; Lilith sat in the centre of the cell floor with knees drawn to her chest and her forehead resting on them.  
.

A length of chain was wrapped around Lilith’s body multiple times, binding her arms to her body, this was secured to the ceiling by a second length of chain. Hela used the blade of a Necro-sword to pierce the rim where pane of glass (re-enforced with powerful magic to prevent escape) met the stone frame, the front section of the cell crackled and faded completely.  
.

Still Lilith did not move. Even when Lilith felt Hela’s long, elegant fingers card through her mess of brunette hair her first thought was to pull away; her hair was filthy after so long of being held captive and Hela shouldn’t have to touch it, yet Lilith remained still, it was a hallucination so what did it matter?  
.

But suddenly feeling and hearing her restraints fall away Lilith frowned against her knees, this was different. The countless times she’d imagined this moment it had always seemed so real. 

But with the weight of her chains now gone Lilith realized how truly unreal they had been and the tiniest ember of hope awakened inside her, she heard Hela speak but Lilith’s unfocused mind made the words incoherent, yet with renewed determination she used the familiar tone and speech pattern as a thread to haul herself free of her own delusive mind.

Lilith gradually uncurled herself slightly, her joints crackled alarmingly but her previously dull, steel coloured eyes brightened in recognition and relief while Hela simply looked down, her expression close to horrified.

.

“Oh my darling” she murmured with a mixture of outrage and shock, her eyes fixed on the intricately engraved muzzle secured over Lilith’s mouth.

Kneeling down in front of Lilith, Hela examined the muzzle, enchanted of course, but Odin’s magic had weakened due to his passing so after murmured a simple spell and a bit of tugging Hela loosened the straps and let the contraption fall to the floor. .

Hela got to her fett, keeping her eyes on Lilith

.

“Odin’s dead” she stated casually,  
.

“I shall finally take the throne and bring the entire cosmos under my rule. with you at my side once more, do you accept, my dark siren?” Hela requested.

.

she reached out a hand, the tipe of her fingers brushed Lilith’s cheek and Lilith let her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation while Hela’s mouth curled into the smallest of smiles.

.

With a shaking breath Lilith nestled her cheek more firmly against Hela’s hand, before their separation Lilith had often shivered at the feel of Hela’s cold skin against her contrasting warmth but here and now it was a such welcome, familiar feeling she’d craved for so long the only movement Lilith made was to gently take Hela’s hand in both her own, turning it slowly so that Hela’s palm faced upwards, 

.

“Yes, my queen” Lilith declared.

Hela exited the dungeons with Lilith at her side. Fenris was stretched out on the floor while Skurge shifted out of the way to let the two women pass. Lilith turned to the tattooed male, scrutinising him carefully as Hela released her .

“Play nice, Skurge here has taken over the duties as Gate-Keeper.” she scolded  
.

Lilith glared at Skurge, who was looking more and more uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze,  
.

“Er, hi.” 

he tried to think of something else to say, but given he’d just seen one woman take down all of Asgard’s army, reveal all of its history to be a lie, then raise an army of undead men and left him with an equally undead wolf while she retrieved a mysterious woman from the dungeons after killing the guards without blinking so his brain was still working on forming words. Instead he followed Hela in silence.

Hela opened the doors to the throne room, sauntering through the parted crowd of soldiers with Lilith following confidently at her side but still a few paces behind. .

“Re-decorating?” Lilith quipped, stepping around the shattered mural that depicted Asgard’s fabricated history of parties and peace-treaties. 

The original bloodier depictions of the subjugation of the nine realms were far more appealing in Lilith opinion, only Hela didn’t respond; too busy gazing at the golden throne.  
.

Lilith watched with unguarded pride and delight as Hela ascended the steps of the dais where the throne was placed. 

.

Making herself comfortable Hela caught the look on Lilith’s face and smirked, Lilith took another step forward  
.

“I’ve waited a long time to see you walk up those steps and sit in that throne” Lilith declared without looking away.  
.

Hela gestured her arms with an expectant look  
.

“And?” the new queen drawled, Lilith grinned widely.

.

“Stunning” her response simple but ardent, Hela chuckled dryly, laying one hand on the arm of her throne and gesturing to Lilith with the other, the distant sound of banging could be heard for a moment but Hela continued without acknowledging it 

“It’s expected that the rulers partner be at their side” she ordered, without a word Lilith too climbed the stairs to stand beside the throne, looking out on the golden hall.

.

‘Finally’ Lilith thought to herself, bringing her hand to partly cover Hela’s,  
.

‘after so many years of waiting…”  
.

Lilith turned to Hela who her watched with an expression similar to the one Lilith had given her.  
.

The rhythmic sounds were heard again and Hela sighed irritably 

.

“what is that noise?” she demanded, directing the question to Skurge who was standing at the bottom of the stairs

.

“The common folk aren't exactly falling in line. There's a resistance trying to knock down the front gates.” He explained nervously.  
.

Lilith narrowed her eyes slightly in reservation but with an easy wave of her hand Hela had dismissed her group of soldiers to deal with the ‘resistance’. 

Shifting her position in her seat Hela gestured to Skurge, requesting that the new Gate-keeper tell her about himself, he replied that his father had been a stone-mason but this was not what Hela wanted to hear so she promptly interrupted the stout Asgardian warrior  
.

“Yeah ok , I'll just stop you there. What I meant was -what’s your ambition?” Hela clarified, Skurge took a moment before replying that all he wanted was a chance to prove himself. Hela gave a nod of understanding,

.

“Recognition. When I was young…every great King had an executioner. Not just to execute people, but also to execute their vision…But mainly to execute people-"

Lilith nodded in agreement as she shared a look with her partner and Hela continued, looking back down at Skurge 

.

"Still, it was a great honour.” she paused as she got to her feet and made her way down the steps.

.

Lilith shadowing her as she had before, Hela continued to address Skurge

.

“I was Odin's executioner.” She proclaimed, producing a double-sided axe in the same way she did her Necro-swords and she and Lilith reached the bottom of the stairs

.

“And you shall be my executioner, let’s begin our conquest” she finished, handing Skurge the axe not seeing the look of fury on Lilith’s face as she did so, her anger quickly passed because she was suddenly overcome with dizziness.

It was Skurge that noticed Lilith sway on her feet and couldn’t stop himself from speaking .

“Hey, are you …alright?” he questioned

.

Hela turned just as Lilith’s legs buckled beneath her but Hela easily caught her companion and helped her sit on the steps

.

“Out!” 

Hela snapped at Skurge who immediately jumped and did as he was ordered.

Meanwhile Lilith’s dizzy spell seemed to pass and she sat up slowly, with Hela resting a hand on her lower back to steady her

Lilith put a hand to her head still feeling the dizziness that had caught her off guard  
.

“I, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” she said, looking ashamed but Hela ignored the apology

“You need rest. You’ve been imprisoned for multiple decades after all.” Hela reminded her, pushing a section of hair away from Lilith’s face. 

The shorter woman smiled

.

“So have you” she retorted, Hela smirked in amusement, “Goddess of Death, darling.” Hela reminded her in jest, the pair sat in silence for a moment before Hela spoke again  
.

“Wait for me here, I’ll be back as soon as possible” Hela assured, pressing a kiss to Lilith’s forehead before getting to her feet she crossed the large room to the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

After discovering the key to the Bifrost was missing Hela sent Skurge and her undead soldiers to round up anyone who disputed Hela’s place as Queen and ruler of Asgard. .

Upon returning to the throne room she found Lilith had fallen asleep, lying on the step where she’d left her; except Fenris was lying on the floor in front of Lilith, his head between his front paws also taking the chance to get some rest. 

As his mistress approached Fenris woke without urgency and Hela put a hand to her wolfs head, easily lifting Lilith and carried her from the throne room with Fenris behind her.

She hadn’t gone far when Lilith stirred

“I can walk” she insisted,

.

Hela glanced down at her  
.

“It’s fine” she insisted firmly, knowing there was no use in arguing, Lilith smiled and hooked her arms around Hela’s neck.

Even after so long in banishment, Hela still navigated the hallways and corridors as easily as she ever had, but as she reached a distant wing of the palace she stopped suddenly and Lilith moved to stand beside her. 

Directly in-front of them should have been a large set of doors; instead there was just a wall decorated with golden vines and silver flowers

.

“For god’s sake” Hela spat venomousl. 

Stiding forward and bracing a hand to the wall, a surge of power raced through her arm and the illusion cracked like glass before falling away and turning to dust before it hit the floor; revealing the black marble doors behind it.  
.

Lilith followed Hela inside,  
.

“Odin was thorough I’ll give him that” she commented through her teeth, receiving a glare from Hela.

Hela’s private chambers where one of the most lavish in the palace, decorated with black, gold and green with dark wood furnishings. 

Lilith stretched her arms above her head as far as they would go – her joints popping as they had before. Lilith went to the bathroom and while Lilith ran a bath for herself Hela stood at her desk and started to pick up the papers on the floor, pausing to read a sentence or two every once in a while.

When Lilith emerged from the bathroom she was dressed in a form fitting black dress with long sleeves and a hood attached while her hair and skin clean and free of centuries of grime and dust.

.

But as she stepped back into the bedroom her eyes scanned the room from the bookshelfs overflowing with various records and accounts describing historical warfare and strategies, to the luxurious bed that faced the doors with its grand green canopy and black sheets and coverings.

.

Lilith even caught the scent of spices and incense; the exact ones that had been burning that night and with Hela standing at her desk looking over old plans and strategies Lilith took a sharp breath, her mouth opened slightly and closed several times, her throat contracting painfully as the memories came flooding back.  
.

Everything was exactly how it had been left, the messed bed sheets where she had been lying when Odin’s soldiers had barged and taken, the papers that been thrown across the floor when Hela had conjured her Necro-swords to stop them…Lilith wondered how she had missed all of these things when she’d first entered the room.  
.

Shutting her eyes in the hope of blocking out the rush memories that assaulted her, Lilith’s head twitch to one side, for such long time she’d fought and struggled to break free from her prison, however wither mind brought to the brink of shattering in grief and boredom countless times she had almost given up entirely on the idea of ever escaping; then just as suddenly Hela had returned, and freed her.

.

Seeing her distress Hela crossed the space between them in three long strides and brought her hands to Lilith’s cheeks,

.

“Easy, easy…no one will ever take you from me again, no one will dare” Hela vowed, pushing Lilith’s hair from her face before pressing her mouth to her lovers, the kiss they shared was intense but brief because Lilith pulled away

.

“You look tired, come one” she said, taking Hela’s hand she lead her to the bathroom, where Lilith had already refilled the large bathtub with clean water. 

Within minutes Hela was reclining back in the hot water, a basin set at Lilith’s feet as she washed Hela’s hair  
.

“Finished” Lilith said, once she’s squeezed out any excess water  
.

“I’ll get rid of this then be right back” she stated, lifting the basin now half full of soapy water and exiting the room; Hela made no movement to suggest she’d heard.

As Hela had navigated the palace to her chambers with complete ease, Lilith easily found her way to the corridors under the palace where the servants lived and the kitchens could be found. Lilith spotted two maids gossiping in the corridor .

“You two” she called out sternly, the maids who jumped fearfully as Lilith approached. 

Lilith held out the basin of water and the maid nearest her took it quickly with shaking hands.

For a split second there was something in this particular maids face that made Lilith pause just for an instant, it showed briefly on her features but she quickly pushed it aside as she addressed the maid  
.

“Get rid of that, and then bring me some things from the kitchen; wine, one with the least sweetest flavour, two goblets and some fruits.” Lilith commanded 

The maid nodded and scurried away, almost spilling water from the basin as she went, the second girl moved to follow but Lilith stopped her

.

“I’m sure she can manage.” She stated

.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” Lilith questioned with a honeyed tone, the maid whimpered as her arm was released

.

“Tilly” she responded nervously 

Lilith nodded,

“Tilly. And your friend, what’s her name?” she asked, looking in the direction the first maid had gone.

Tilly twisted her fingers nervously but eventually answered  
.

“Mercy. H-Her name is Mercy” she whispered  
.

“Hm; an interesting name, has she served at the palace long?” Lilith probed, looking at Tilly with interest, despite the girl’s discomfort  
.

“All her life. Her mother was called Meredith, she was…” Tilly stopped when Lilith held up a hand to stop her

.

“Say no more. I know exactly who her mother was.” Lilith said firmly. 

She remembered Meredith very well, she had been the head maid when Lilith had first arrived; a stern, spiteful woman who had tried to poison Hela. Lilith was silent as she recalled the memory.

-FLASHBACK -

In the year or so since being brought to Asgard, Lilith had gradually had gained the trust of Odins’ executioner, the Goddess of Death herself; others would assume that she had traded one master for another, but Lilith refused to see it that way; she served Hela because she wished to. .

Hela had given Lilith the only thing she had ever wanted, freedom from those who had taken her as their prisoner, all for the sake of a god she didn’t even believe in, a god that required torture as a sign of devotion and blood as payment for salvation.  
.

One night the royal family were entertaining several diplomats from other realms at dinner that night; as Lilith made her way through the servants wing below the palace she passed by staff, servants and maids who were rushing to and fro at dizzying speed. 

While Meredith, the head maid, would force Lilith to carry out various tasks, since it was Hela who had acquired Lilith it was Hela that she took most of her instructions from, this offered Lilith some immunities; such as not having to serve during dinners.

Lilith stopped when a serving girl passed her as she reached the kitchens, with a tray containing a wine bottle and goblet set with an emerald gemstone which identified it as Hela’s.  
.

A moment later Lilith heard a voice, though it was incoherent the owner sounded worried but it was the second voice, Meredith’s, that Lilith heard clearly as she peered around the doorframe carefully Lilith saw Meredith addressing a kitchen maid while handing over an empty vial

.

“Don’t look so nervous, even a soul-forge won’t be able to trace this and Hela is the only one partial to that particular wine, there’s no danger of anything going wrong; that murdering witch will be dead by morning.” Meredith assured sternly.  
.

Panicked, Lilith raced after the serving girl carrying the poisoned wine; she distantly heard Meredith shout to the kitchen maid, as she was about to reach the door to the stairway, the maid caught up with her, forcing Lilith to the ground.

.

After a brief struggle, Lilith got away, whether the kitchen maid was dead or unconscious she didn’t stop to check; instead she simply ran as fast as possible, hoping she was in time 

She hesitated at the dining room doors

‘Forgive me Hela.

Social conventions be damned!’ Lilith thought to herself />  
.

Hela’s attention to the current conversation faded in and out as her father negotiated the conversation with their guests, while she was perfectly capable and more than intelligent enough to hold an in depth conversation concerning political matters she simply had no desire to debate a subject that could easily be solved by the stroke of a sword. 

.

Accepting the goblet of wine silently offered to her by a servant she lifted it to her mouth when it was knocked from her hand sharply. 

Her hand met the cheek of whoever had dared make such a move. She, Odin and two of their guests were on their feet in seconds, but Hela was unable to hide her shock upon seeing the culprit; the force of the slap Hela had dealt had been enough to knock Lilith down and she’d landed the wine now spilt across the floor

.

“What in the name of the gods are you doing girl?” Odin demanded loudly, Lilith cowered in fear as two guards now held their swords to her throat

.

“Please your majesty, its poisoned!” Lilith shouted with a pleading look, not daring to move but her eyes darted between Odin and Hela  
.

“Please believe me, I saw Meredith in the kitchens, she poured something into the wine!” she tried to explain, Hela narrowed her gaze at Lilith before moving to pick up the fallen goblet, lifting it she instantly smelt the toxic concoction. 

.

Hela waved the soldiers away and Lilith released a sound of relief as the points of their blades left her throat; to her surprise Hela swooped down and lifted her by the top of her arm, when she spoke her tone was firm and cold

.

“Go and get cleaned up. I’ll send for you later.” Hela instructed and without a word Lilith hurried from the room.

.

-PRESENT - .

Lilith quickly looked back to Tilly who shifted uncomfortably in the extended silence, the timid girl having no idea on how to deal with the situation, but Lilith tried to look comforting. At that moment the first maid returned with a tray containing exactly what Lilith had asked for. .

Lilith’s expression turned emotionless as she regarded the strikingly familiar face, it was so clear to her now, the eyes, hair colour, even the shape of her face was all too familiar to Lilith, who took on a more formally tone as she spoke once more  
.

“Now, as you already know that Odin is dead. Hela is your queen now, I know it sounds frightening, but just keep your head down and do as Hela commands and everything will be fine, alright?” Lilith said, smiling comfortingly but Mercy glared at Lilith

.

“We won’t accept the rule of that murdering witch” she spat.  
.

Tilly looked at her companion in horror but with a false calmness Lilith instructed Mercy to hand the tray to Tilly, before selecting a cube of freshly cut fruit; one of Hela’s favourites in fact, and offered it to Mercy

.

“Here, you’ve probably been working very hard, have some.” Lilith offered, every trace of colour drained from Mercy’s face as she glanced from Lilith’s face to the fruit held between her finger and thumb.  
.

Mercy hesitantly took the cube of fruit and put it her mouth.

.

The maid chewed and swallowed slowly before falling to her knees, clutching at her throat while Tilly watched in horror and Lilith stared down stoically for a long moment

.

“Take that away” Lilith requested, gesturing to the tray in Tilly’s hands her tone still pleasant, even polite over the sound of Mercy's choking  
.

“And bring what I asked, minus that poison please.” Lilith waited for Tilly to disappear before crouching beside the younger maid at her feet 

“It can be dangerous; having such a strong resemblance to ones parents…Mercy” Lilith pointed out, but received only harsh coughs in response, Lilith chuckled in amusement

.

“Mercy; very funny, since mercy is exactly what your mother, Meredith, was not shown when Hela fed her to her beloved Fenris for trying to poison her, shame you won’t meet him but never mind, this is much more satisfying."

she knelt beside the dying maid  
.

"you see life isn’t like the songs or the stories, people rarely get what we want or feel we deserve, we don’t always get to revenge for past wrongs…but when you do, oh there is no feeling like it.” she added, brushing a section of her own hair back behind her ear, watching without blinking as the poison took Mercy’s life. 

.

When Tilly returned with a second tray Lilith took it without batting an eye, selecting a piece of fruit and putting it in her mouth she smiled at her 

“I’d get some help clearing the corridor if I were you.” Lilith smiled, gesturing to the body on the floor before walking back the way she had come from, singing a haunting melody to herself as she did so

// I see a red door and I want it painted black

.

No colours anymore, I want them to turn black

.

the tune she hummed to herself resonated through the halls as she did so.  
.

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
.

I see my red door, I must have it painted black

She’d felt the same surge of satisfaction when Meredith had been put to death after her attempt on Hela’s life, and instead of being sent from the palace in disgrace Lilith had been gifted with far more than she had ever imagined she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song - Paint it Black, Ciara


	3. Flashback

Upon returning to the kitchens after thwarting the attempt on Hela's life, Meredith had put Lilith to work on cleaning the kitchen and the labyrinth of corridors that navigated the servants quarters while she worked out what to do next. 

Lilith was on her knees with a rag in her hand, with the rush of adrenaline wearing off while thoughts and feelings were racing through her brain so fast it made her light headed. 

She wanted to hurt Meredith, tear her apart! 

‘Perhaps there’s still some poison left in the bottle, she’s careless so it wouldn’t take long to find even if she’s hidden the bottle. I could get to the kitchens and back before Meredith comes…’ Lilith shook her head to clear it of the ideas entering her mind; once she’s found the bottle, how would she even get Meredith to drink it? Simply force it down her throat? 

While it was a possibility Lilith tensed as she restrained herself; over all it would only lead to more problems. Dipping her hand and the cloth she held into the pail of water with more force than necessary she almost didn’t hear the door unlock and Meredith enter. 

“Hela wishes to speak with you” the older woman said stiffly, grabbing Lilith’s arm in a bruising grip.

Meredith pulled Lilith through the empty corridors of the palace even as the younger woman struggled at every step; finally losing her patience Meredith forced Lilith back against a wall, taking Lilith’s face in her hand so that fingers digging harshly into Lilith’s cheeks 

“Look. You are going to go to her and tell her exactly what I tell you to, or I will make sure that war-hungry witch sends you back to where you came from, after punishing you severely for inciting the assassination of a monarch” Meredith threatened. 

Lilith meanwhile had stopped struggling and was now glairing straight back at Meredith with open hatred, but at the threat of being sent back to Vanaheim her gaze weakened. 

Smirking, Meredith leant back, still grasping Liliths face, clearly taking pleasure in the glimmer of fear that sparked in Lilith’s eyes 

“Ah did I touch a nerve? Yes, there must be some terrible skeletons lurking in your past, am I right? Why else would a new maid suddenly appear like a weed in a garden?” she goaded, moving her hand to grasp the nape of Liliths neck hard. 

“And weeds need to be controlled, otherwise they choke the life out of everything that grows around them” Meredith finished. 

Lilith suddenly grasped Merediths' her wrist tightly forcing her superior to take her place against the wall. 

With Lilith's forearm pressed into Meredith's' throat and having recovered from her moment of panic, Lilith watched Meredith with cold determination 

“Yes. Yes that’s exactly what weeds do, and not that it is any of your business but if I had to choose between returning to that place or death? My answer would whole heartedly be death. But then, it’s none of my business that you have a child that nobody knows about…is it?” Lilith answered lightly. 

The look of shock displayed so clearly across Meredith’s face gave Lilith great pleasure, if not a small amount of amusement 

“Next time you threaten someone else with their secrets, make sure you have none of your own first” she commented, letting Meredith go.

When Meredith felt the pressure on her neck release she dropped to the floor in shock, she made a grab for Lilith’s heels in the hope that she could stop her but Lilith easily kicked her hands away and rounded the corner; where the doors to Hela’s chambers stood, but Lilith stopped suddenly in alarm; lying a few feet in front of the doors. 

Fenris lay on his stomach with his head raised, his enormous paws stretched out in front of him, every muscle in the large wolf’s body tensed as he regarded, who he perceived to be an intruder, with narrowed eyes. Lilith watched, wide-eyed as Fenris got to his feet and moved towards Lilith, growling from deep in his throat, Lilith was certain that she could feel it vibrating through her body; it was an odd, unnerving feeling she’d never felt in her life. 

Fenris lowered his head so that his snout was inches away from Lilith’s face and she slowly turned her head away due to the almost overpowering smell of rotting carcases still lingered in the wolfs heavy breath, yet she couldn’t help but let her eyes dart back to Fenris; she saw thick strings of saliva breaking between his jaws. 

Reminding herself that predators could smell threat and fear Lilith took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, turning her head in his direction but keeping her eyes down while unclenching her fists and letting her shoulders relax. But when the doors to Hela’s chambers opened, Lilith looked up, startled, causing Fenris to hunch his massive shoulders and growl louder than before, the Goddess of Death stepped out of her room, 

“Down, Fenris” Hela commanded, the wolf ceased his growling at once and backed down, but it was only when Hela brought a hand to his side as she walked forward that the creature relaxed slightly. 

As Hela approached her, Lilith lowered her head again this time in respect 

“I apologise your majesty, I didn’t mean to aggravate him.” Lilith stated clearly. 

Though Hela was mildly surprised by the rather calm response, she didn’t let it show 

“Believe me, If you had aggravated him Fenris would have already torn you apart” she said casually 

“Come with me, there are several…issues I wish to discuss.” Hela commanded and Lilith quickly followed.

Lilith stood in the centre of the room while Hela turned to face her with a section of jet black hair partly covering her face but she made no effort to move it. 

“First, the matter of your behaviour at dinner” Hela specified, she noted that, if her subject was nervous she wasn’t showing it, but Lilith's demeanour retained a respectful docility to it. 

“I understand what I’ve done your majesty; servants must never behave as I did tonight, especially in front of guests, and I will accept whatever punishment is right for my actions” Lilith finished. Hela stood listening in silence with a hand propped under her chin, after a moment of silence she spoke 

“You understand that if it were in Odins power he would have you executed for such disrespects?” Hela demanded, Lilith nodded once and Hela stepped forward 

“And while you do technically answer to me, I have every right to turn you over to my fathers’ control if I choose.” She said 

“Yes I understand.” Lilith answered 

Hela blinked for a moment, “And you simply accept this?” she asked, suprised by the quick, simple answer, she was unused to such calmness since most servants cowered and stuttered like fools in her presence, often she revelled in striking fear in anyone and everyone, so the lack of reaction had thrown her slightly 

“Lift your head” Hela commanded, her tone back to its normal cool, offhand manner. 

Lilith did as she was told, she had nothing to lose at this point so she allowed her eyes to meet Hela’s as she answered the previous question 

“It doesn’t bother me your majesty; because if I am to be executed it will be because I saved the life of the one who gave me the only thing I ever hoped or prayed for; to be free from the Temple on Vanaheim.” Lilith explained briefly. 

Hela’s eyes thinned as she scrutinised the woman before her for a long moment 

“You’ll not be executed – this woman, Marylyn…” looking to Lilith, 

“Meredith” the second woman corrected without thinking. 

Hela gave a slow nod, “I sent her to fetch you for me but she will have been arrested by now. She is to stand trial for her little attempt on my life. As an important witness, you will be required to attend the trial.” Hela stated 

“In fact, your statement could cost this woman her own life, how would you feel; to be the cause of a potentially innocent woman being executed?” Hela pressed, opting for a different tactic in the hope of gaining a reaction from Lilith. The Goddess was disappointed again when Lilith replied 

“I know what I saw your majesty. Meredith is not innocent so I wouldn’t feel any guilt in her getting what she deserves” Lilith said firmly. Once again Hela saw that particular look in Lilith’s eyes, that burning need for vengeance on the person who had wronged her. 

Hela smirked before turning away and sitting on the edge of her bed, with its green and black sheets and matching canopy of sheer green material. 

Crossing one elegant leg over the other Hela gave a vague gesture in Lilith’s direction 

“Here” she ordered, which Lilith followed immediately, coming to stand a few feet in front of Hela, who sat in a far more relaxed fashion than Lilith had ever seen, she bit her lip but Hela got straight to the point 

“Tell me Lilith, what’s your…shall we say ambition, do you have one?” Hela questioned. 

A look of confusion crossed Lilith features but she answered nonetheless 

“I suppose I do, your majesty but it’s…complicated” she said, Hela gestured once more 

“Do I look like I have anything better to do?” she asked. 

Lilith released a small chuckle, 

“I’m sure you do your majesty” Lilith replied. 

Hela was insistent, “Well, tell me anyway” she said, it was certainly not normal, for a servant to be so relaxed when speaking to a member of the royal family, but her interest in Lilith had been piqued once again and with no one around to witness or over hear, Hela decided not to correct her. 

With a prompting gesture from Hela, Lilith started to explain, looking anywhere else in the room except Hela 

“W-well, before you took me from Vanaheim I’d been starving myself for weeks hoping it would kill me and that I would be free from the Temples of Vanaheim. When The All-father hardly looked at me, you took my chain from the priests and brought me to Asguard, giving me the only thing I ever wanted in life, however unintentionally" she paused for a moment before continuing 

I found a reason to live again, a new goal. I wanted to serve you as well as I possibly could, for as long as you would let me; so that I could one day repay you for taking me away from Vanaheim.” Lilith finished 

Feeling flushed and mildly embarrassed since she’d never dared confide in anyone about her goals or ambitions for her future.

Hela’s confusion showed even through her relaxed, almost stoic expression 

“Yet you’re still chained, well more metaphorically than literally” she corrected herself briskly, but she saw the look of puzzlement in Liliths’ eyes 

“It means here you don’t actually have a chain around your neck as you did on Vanaheim but you are still a servant, you’ve simply traded one master for another” Hela pointed out. 

Liliths’ brow furrowed and she looked away 

“I’ve never looked at it exactly that way myself your majesty” she answered, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear 

“In my eyes I do answer to your command of course, but to me, in a way, I’m doing it because I want to, and am proud to.” Lilith finished. 

Hela considered her words for a long time before standing, circling Lilith as a predator might corner its prey, still there was no show of fear or intimidation from the shorter woman. Hela spoke once more 

“Very well. Do you know what an attendant is Lilith?” Hela asked. 

After a moment of consideration, Lilith followed Hela’s movements with her eyes until Hela had walked behind her 

“I think so your majesty” she replied, Hela reappeared in front of her and stopped 

“It means you carry out any task I see fit to give you; from fetching anything I need, to keeping my chambers clean, or delivering letters and drawing my baths. Several of my previous attendants resigned or simply disappeared in the past so for the moment I’ve been simply doing without. But I sense that you would do well in the role should you accept.” She explained, crossing her arms under her chest. 

Lilith nodded once, and Hela stepped closer to her “Very well, from now one that is what you shall be; my attendant. You’ll not take orders from anyone else unless I say otherwise.” She said, reaching out she slid two fingers under Lilith’s chin, lifting it slightly “You say that this is what you want and that you are proud to; then you show it” she instructed, “No need to be modest.” She added, stepping back to see Lilith immediately correct her stance; standing taller with more confidence 

.  
Meredith’s trial took place just after sunrise the next day. It was now sundown and outside in the palace courtyard a crowd had gathered, kept a decent distance away by a line of guards while the royal family stood at the top of a set of marble steps Hela, wearing her black and green armour and elaborate helm, stood with Fenris behind her and Lilith beside and slightly behind her. 

As the All-father spoke a few words to the crowd, Meredith was brought out by two armed guards; cuffed and notably terrified and dishevelled. 

Finishing his speech, Odin stepped back as Hela moved to take his place with Lilith shadowing her 

“Hope you aren’t easily distressed” Hela commented quietly. 

Lilith kept her eyes forward and her hands clasped in front of her 

“I’m not your majesty don’t worry” she answered, the Goddess chuckled darkly 

“That’s what they all say” she said without looking back. With a simple but clear gesture from Hela, Fenris got to his feet, passing the two women as he padded down the set of steps. On Hela’s command Fenris roared and lunged at Meredith, her finally screams seemed to echo across all of Asgard. Hela managed to steal a glance at Lilith, who was so absorbed in watching Meredith being devoured that she didn’t notice.  


They had almost reached Hela’s chambers, the intricately carved double doors visibly at the end of the corridor, but the Goddess of Death suddenly came to a stop, placing her hand on the handle of a single door 

“By the way, I…have something for you.” Hela stated. 

Lilith watched with confusion as Hela produced a key, unlocked the door and stepped inside followed by Lilith who looked mildly confused, she noticed the door in the past but never questioned its content. 

The room was less than half the size of Hela’s chambers, with a screen pulled out into the middle of the room separating it into two half’s; one half was furnished with a single bed, a narrow wardrobe and chest of drawers with a lamp set on top. 

The other half contained a small bath, toilet and a sink with a door-less storage space underneath 

“Well, are you going to say nothing?” Hela asked with a hint of amusement and Lilith looked to Hela 

“Your majesty?” she said curiously, “I can’t be wasting time waiting for you to run up from the servants quarters when I require you.” Hela pointed out smoothly. 

The Goddess of Death ran her hands over her head, her helm vanishing as she did so and Lilith moved to take the dark green cloak from Hela’s shoulders, folding it over one arm 

“Can I get you anything?” she asked. 

Hela walked to her desk, taking a neatly stacked pile of papers and flicking through them 

“No, not for now.” she answered without looking up; she was already planning the conquest of another realm, the fifth in fact. After a minute silence Hela asked for a book from the shelves, “Lilith, bring me the Conquests and Victories of Asgard”she requested. 

Lilith crouched before the numerous books and Hela gestured lazily in her direction 

“It’s the black cover with red…” her description was cut off when Lilith selected the book and brought it to her. 

Hela looked between the book and Lilith for a second before taking it from her hands slowly “and The Records of First Battle of Svartalfheim” Hela requested, without hesitating Lilith went back to the bookcase, after only a second of consideration she selected the book and brought it to Hela who regarded her new attendant calmly 

“You can read” she realized, Lilith hesitated 

“Y-Yes your majesty” she confirmed, Hela place the books to one side, “And can you write?” she pressed, with one hand on the surface of her desk. Lilith nodded and Hela seemed mildly impressed even though she tried to conceal it 

“How did you learn?” she asked, moving to lean her lower back against the desk, Lilith looked down and replied, “Vanaheim; the priests taught me by having me copy religious scriptures and texts. For hours at a time” she explained emotionlessly. 

Hela nodded in understanding 

“You needn’t look so concerned; many servants do not have the opportunity to learn. Forget about how you learned and simply use the skills you have.” She instructed, taking a piece of paper from her desk and resting it on one of the books Lilith had brought her she handed them to her new attendant along with a quill 

“I need a letter delivered to the war councillors before sundown. Write down what I say” she added and Lilith did as she was told and Hela watched, unseen by Lilith, as her dictation was taken down neatly and quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at same sex smut! Apologies if its bad

Present - 

Hela looked up from her desk as Lilith entered 

“Ah, I know that look, what have you done?” Hela questioned, narrowing her eyes in both amusement and suspicion. 

Lilith put down the tray on the table next to the bed “Pest control” she answered. 

Hela looked back at the book in her hands “I hope you cleaned up after yourself” she said, flicking over the page. 

Lilith remained silent for a moment, her hands fidgeting with the wine glasses on the tray 

“You made Skurge Executioner” she stated flatly. Hela looked up, seeing the look of irritation on Lilith’s face Hela dropped the book and let her hand fall to her side, her hips swaying as she took a few steps towards Lilith 

“I did.” she stated crossing her arms. 

Lilith stood firm 

“You promised. That honour was to be mine!” she said loudly, angered that Hela had apparently forgotten. 

“When you became queen I was to be your Executioner, you yourself explained how high such an honor is, and you have just handed it to the Gate-keeper!!” she shouted, her eyes darting in various directions. 

Meanwhile Hela had remained silent and emotionless as her lover vented her frustrations 

“And do you know why?” the black haired woman questioned with aa light shrug of her shoulder, Lilith’s jaw tightened and she refused to answer. 

Hela rolled her eyes 

“Surly the honour of ruling Asgard by my side is a far greater honour than acting as my executioner” Hela suggested calmly. 

Lilith stepped closer to her so that they were only inches apart 

“and what am I to do as co-ruler, smile in respectful silence as you give orders from your throne? Are my most pressing duties to be arranging victory feasts when you return from battle?” Lilith demanded, the threat of such a passive, inactive role spurring her anger but Hela remained stoic 

“Now what use would I have for a partner that could do nothing more than simper and smile and plan parties?” Hela demanded 

“I thought you were intelligent enough that I would not need to spell it out for you” she continued, lifting aa hand and brushing Lilith’s hair away from her face 

“You are to rule at my side, as my equal. You will assist me in decision making and the over-all rule of Asgard” she clarified with a sigh. 

There was a short pause as Lilith took in this information, realizing she had been wrong to jump to conclusions. 

Lilith threw herself forward, her fingers dug into Hela's back. Feeling the Goddesses arms wrap around her firmly Lilith breathed in her familiar scent of spice and forest, coupled with the faded metallic smell of blood, for Lilith it was comforting and familiar. 

//FLASHBACK// 

Lying on her stomach, with a sheet draped across her middle, Lilith watched as Hela flicked through a handful of papers in her hand, before pausing to glance at an open book balance precariously on top of a pile of other, closed ones. 

Since Hela was engrossed in her work, she did not immediately see her lover watching her, Lilith was grateful because she was able to simply watch as she worked. Hela had been frustrated for months, since Odin had decided to be content with the rule of nine realms and rule with peace and benevolence, while Hela’s ambitions grew far beyond that. Soon her plans to take over Asgard would be ready and the throne would be hers. 

Hela closed the book she’d been scanning, “I thought I’d tired you enough that you would sleep till morning” she said without looking up. 

Lilith chuckled, “It could seem not, want have another try?” she dared brashly. 

Hela would have retorted ut suddenly, taking both women by surprise, the doors where suddenly flung open and soldiers poured into the room. 

Lilith recalled flashes of battle, reaching for her dagger, then soldiers being set upon her and being dragged away as she tried to fight them off; she remembered calling for Hela…then everything going black, and a scream, a scream that wasn’t hers; primal, full of fury and fear. It was Hela.

//PRESENT// Lilith shuddered, wincing at the unwanted memory. That stab of fear that made her knees go weak as she recalled the night she was separated from her lover and locked away for what felt like a lifetime. 

Hela felt the change in Lilith’s posture “Don’t think on it. I am here and no one will ever try to separate you from me. Ever. Again.” She frowned, holding Lilith firmly almost in an attempt to reassure herself despite her outwardly calm exterior. 

“Skurge and my army are rounding up these free-folk who are resisting my rule, and soon enough the Bifrost sword will be mine and my place as Asguard queen will be secured” she told Lilith hoping to distract her. 

Pulling back the taller woman placed a hand on Lilith’s cool cheek 

“Until then…I believe my most loyal subject deserves…a reward.” She smirked, bringing her pale lips to her lovers, who responded eagerly, her arms wrapping around Hela’s neck while her queens slender fingers came to her hips, holding her close. 

Liliths breathing became more erratic as Hela tilted her chin to one side, lips moving over her jaw and neck 

“It’s been so long” Hela crooned seductively at Lilith ear, the shorter woman only whimpered in response, shivering as Hela chuckled lowly “Have you missed me?” she demanded, Lilith’s hands came to her thick black hair “Gods yes, every second of the day and night my queen, my love” Lilith answered urgently. Taking her hand Hela lead her to the bed and lay her down. 

As soon as they had peeled away layers of armour and clothing Hela trailed her fingers down the valley between Lilith’s breasts, continuing down her stomach as her lover writhed and arching into her touch. Long nails whispered over her thigh and Lilith gasped, Hela kissed Lilith’s breasts, swirling her tongue over her nipple, causing her to whimper. 

Hela smirked “Eager, are we?” she hissed 

“Are so wet for me already?” 

Lilith nodded “Yes” she choked, wrapping her leg around Hela’s shoulder. 

Normally Hela would tease her to the brink of desperation and beyond, for now though she simply want to watch as Lilith’s features contorted in pleasure, her mouth open in a silent scream as Hela gradually slid her fingers to her wet entrance. 

Liliths gripped Hela’s shoulders in her hands, pleading with her queen eagerly as Hela thrust two fingers into her tight channel – it really had been a long time, she decided to have mercy on her partner and kept her pace steady, resisting the urge to add a third finger. 

Crying out, Lilith began to squirm in a way Hela was all too familiar with “What do you wish of me, my love?” Hela whispered, kissing Lilith deeply before pulling away to allow her to respond 

“You. Always, please Hela, my queen. Let me come for you!” she pleaded openly, after teasing a few more cries and pleads from her lips Hela began to move her fingers faster 

“Let go for me then, come for your queen.” She instructed. And come she did. Hela pressed her lips to Lilith’s, their tongue explored each-others mouths, familiarizing themselves with the taste of their partener after so long apart. 

With Hela’s permission Lilith let her release wash over her, taking over every one of her senses as her tongue danced submissively with Hela’s dominating one. Hela swallowed her cries, still moving her fingers inside her until Lilith’s trembling body began to still and her grip on Hela’s shoulders loosened. 

Hela kept a watchful eyes over Lilith for the next few minutes as she recovered. It was Lilith’s turn to smirk and roll her head to one side in order to, daringly, meet Hela’s cool gaze, to anyone else the Goddess of Death would appear indifferent, but Lilith knew better – she knew the soft smile that threatened to cross her lips, the way her body curled around hers, silently reassuring both Lilith and herself. 

Catching her breath, Lilith lifted a hand to stroke Hela’s thick, dark hair, smiling openly 

“Is my queen in need herself?” the younger woman inquired with a fake air of innocence. 

Helas' expression still unreadable “Are you confident you can still please the Goddess of Death after so long?” she countered, but Lilith took no offense, it was simply part of the game and she was more than ready to prove herself 

“Oh yes, if you’ll allow me I’ll prove it” she offered, cupping Hela’s jaw, peppering kisses across her neck and collarbone. 

Hela brought her hands to Liliths hips 

“Permission granted” she muttered, her faux display of boredom on the verge of shattering already but her resistance was strong. Lilith swung her leg over Hela’s hip, pushing a section of her own hair back messily, her eyes, hazy with arousal and determination. Lilith knew only she was granted such a position; straddling the lap of the Goddess of Death, entirely confident in her ability to please her queen, Lilith began moving her hips against her lovers.

Breathless, their bodies damp with sweat and each-others release, Lilith fell onto her side next to Hela, who carded her fingers through Liliths hair 

“Very good” the Goddess crooned, “You’ve certainly proven yourself” she chuckled. 

Lilith grinned proudly, kissing Hela’s cheek and allowing the other woman to take her hand, her fingers toying lazily with her partners. 

The sound of Fenris growling outside the double doors caught the couples attention and a voice called from the corridor 

“Er, Your majesty…?” it was the nervous voice of Skurge that shouted out to his new queen. 

Hela rolled her eyes “Down Fenris, darling” she called and immediately Fenris defensive growls ceased, “Come in Skurge” Hela ordered, pushing Lilith back down when she moved to get up, a wicked smile crossed Hela’s features before they re-set into a cold glair as Skurge entered the chamber, immedeatly the newly appointed executioner became red in the face, fumbling in embarrassment 

“My er, my queen, the Asgardian people….they’ve er, they’re in the courtyard as you ordered” the tattooed male stammered, averting his eyes as Lilith rolled onto her side, laying an arm down the length of her body to rest her hand on her own hip, fixing Skurge with a glair that rivalled even Hela’s; her position as executioner had been swiped from her grasp by this bumbling oaf? 

She was still irritated by this fact but as Hela reached over Lilith's shoulder and pulled her hair back from her lovers' face Lilith relaxed, Hela waved a dismissive hand in Skurges direction 

“Very well, now out.” She demanded and Skurge, glad to be dismissed, hurried from the room. 

Lilith chuckled darkly as she caught sight of the man skirting around Fenris before the door slammed shut. 

Hela sat up, lazily stretching her slender arms “Well my love? A little bloodshed before my rein officially begins?” she questioned, smiling as Liliths eyes brightened with excitement 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She smirked in way that would disturb the most hardned of hearts, apart from Hela’s. Lilith then added “I did learn from the best, did I not?” 


	5. FLASHBACK

It had been almost six months since Lilith had become Hela’s servant, again and again proving herself to rise high above the challenges her new duties offered. Hoever, recently the dynamic between the two women had shifted.

Hela led the silver eyed woman down to the dungeons; she’d devised a simple test that would prove to her that her time and fascination had not been wasted. “Lilith, do you know why exactly I chose to bring you back with me?” Hela asked, sparing a quick glance over her shoulder. 

“Truthfully, I don’t, no.” Lilith replied, the skirt of her black dress weaving between her ankles as she walked. Hela slowed slightly so that she walked beside Lilith, taking the shorter woman’s’ wrist and tugging sharply to stop her from drawing back behind her.

“It was that look you gave that old priest who held your chain, that pure murderous intent…even as the Goddess of Death I haven’t seen it very often, well, when it’s not been directed at me that is” Hela quipped, the corner of her mouth curling into a smile when Lilith laughed; a rich sound, sweeter than any melody in Hela could ever recall hearing. 

They came to a cell about half way down the line and Hela gestured to the figure inside

“I want to see if you meant it.” she added. The Priest that had offered Lilith to Odin on Vanaheim stood inside, secured to the wall. 

Hela pushed Lilith forward, placing an elegant hand on her shoulder

“An unarmed man of god, who used you for blood magic since you were a child, now imprisoned at your mercy; what do you do?” Hela asked, speaking slowly as though considering each word carefully. 

With a wave of her hand the cell opened and to Hela’s surprise and amusement, Lilith squirmed under her arm, eyes fixed on the elderly man before her, lifting her head to face her Hela found a deep, malicious intent burning in Lilith’s eyes in a silent plead for permission the younger woman’s body was tense as she fought her murderous urges until Hela gave her consent. 

Conjuring a Necro-sword, Hela passed the weapon to her companion and let go of Lilith’s shoulders. 

With her arms crossed comfortably, The Goddess of Death watched the spectacle play out with unguarded glee. 

When she was finished, Lilith turned to face Hela, she was trembling as she clutched the handle of the damaged Necro-sword, warm blood ran down Lilith’s chin from where it had splattered to her face, dripping down to where the low neckline of her dress left her throat and chest exposed, more trickled between her twitching fingers to the floor, almost causing her to slip as she stepped out of the cell, on instinct Hela steadied her and, as it often did in Liliths presence, an odd feeling she didn’t recognise made her chest tighten, without missing a beat Hela spoke

“All that blood…looks good on you” she commented and Lilith laughed yet again.

After the handful of weeks Lilith had been shadowing her, this proved Hela’s breaking point. Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Lilith’s mouth, though surprised, the second woman responded readily and Hela’s hand came to rest on her hip.

What remained of the Necro-sword slipped from Lilith’s grasp and clattered to the ground, with a wave of her hand Hela had disposed of the weapon without breaking her concentration on Lilith.

Minutes later Hela stopped as she passed a guard on her way out, he tried not to stare at the blood splattered woman Odin’s daughter carried in her arms 

“You have a vacancy. I’d get it cleaned up for its next occupant.” Hela said casually, Lilith piped up as Hela continued to walk

“I’d get someone to help, it’s quiet a mess in there” she added with a smile, the guard swore he could see her silver eyes glinting in the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Liliths help, Hela tracks down the stronghold of the Asgardian refugees.

Over a hundred Asgardians had been corralled into the courtyard of the palace, Skurge stood, addressing them 

“Asgardians, some misguided soul has stolen the Bifrost sword. Tell us where it is, or there will be consequences…bad ones.”

Hela stood on a large marble platform with Fenris lying close by, and Lilith, with the hood of her ankle length black dress pulled up, sat on Fenris' outstretched leg, leaning back on the large wolfs chest, the thick black fur cushioning her back comfortably.

Skurge looked back at the crowd, pausing to give the Asgardians a small chance , but once again, no one spoke.  
“Well?” Skurge encouraged

Several Asguardians in the crowd glanced around nervously. Typically, she might have taken a moment to enjoy the look of sheer panic that spread across each individual. Lilith frowned at Skurges’ lack of initiative or show of force, but she smiled as Hela stepped forward, an ethereal blend of power, intimidation and grace. 

The Goddess of death pointed to a seemingly random person from the crowd that Lilith didn’t see until a Berserker, one of several that had been patrolling the perimeter to keep the group contained, dragged the woman forward and threw her to her knees at the bottom of the steps that led up the marble platform.

A male Asguardian tried to protest and stop Helas’ soldier only to be knocked back by a second Beserker. 

The woman was on her hands and knees, sobbing in fear as Skurge looks down at her nervously, his hands tremble slightly as he gribs the axe Hela had gifted him upon his appointment to Executioner. Lilith was force to push down another wave of jealousy, as she admired the axe.  


Why wasn’t Skurge wielding the weapon for its intended purpose? She thought to herself.

Frowning, Lilith slowly and silently got to her feet and moved to her lovers side, narrowing her eyes at Skurge  
“Executioner, your Queen has given you a command!” she snapped impatiently

Skurge glanced between his axe and the two women, lowering the weapon slightly. Lilith knew what this meant, anger seared through her veins, threatening to burn through her skin.

“My Queen” she addressed Hela 

“Your Executioner defies you.” She stated

Hela agreed, the exchange of words was made without the couple even having to glance at each other 

“Indeed. Perhaps he must be given a practical example of what his duties as Executioner requires of him.” Hela said, her tone cold, her expression void of emotion.

With a wave of her hand, Hela produced a Necro-sword, black but with more intricate designs on the blade, she offered it to Lilith, once again without looking at her, but Lilith grinned proudlyas she took the weapon and descended the steps of the platform, carefuly holding the hilt of her weapon in one hand and balancing the blade in the palm of her other. 

As she passed Skurge, Liliths’ eye flashed menacingly from under her hood and the tattooed male took a step back, looking fearful, and ashamed.  


Lilith lifted her new sword, letting her hand become accustomed to the weight and feel of it. 

‘Best to practise before hand’ the brunett thought to herself 

She'd been waiting for this moment, it was a pity she wouldn't be able to savour it. 

Quick as lighting, Lilith shut her eyes and swung the sword, effortlessly cutting into Skurges throat. The Asgardians gasped as the former soldier collapsed, clawing at his throat for just a few seconds before falling still. Hela had no use for defective followers that could not even obey such a simple command. Lilith felt a drop of Skurges blood land on her cheek. A rush of adrenaline scurried through her veins, it was, perhaps, not her most satisfying kill, but it made her blood sing as she relished the feeling of power and control it gave her.

Meanwhile, the woman at the bottom of the steps continued to sob loudly, her tears making her blond hair stick to her face. Ignoring it, Lilith raised the weapon Hela had given her.  
A male Asgardian shouted out from the crowd

“No wait!" 

Too late. 

Slash. 

The crowd of Asguardians lurched back in horror and terror as the womans bleeding, lifeless body slumped to the floor. Blood pooled at Liliths bare feet as she slowly turned to the crowd  


“Oops, did someone say something?” she asked impassively 

The male that had spoken stepped forward shakily 

“I-I know where the sword is” he admitted, guilt burning in his gut at having been too late to save the womans' life. 

Lilith looked to Hela, the goddesses’ lips curled into a smile. 

Asgards new queen sauntered down the small set of steps until she reached Lilith, lifting a single index finger, she wiped away the drop of blood that had started to run down Liliths' pale cheek, much like a single crimson tear. 

Hela smiled at her lover 

"Let us pay Heimdale...a visit, shall we?" the Goddess smirked, Lilith grinned eagerly from under the shadow of her hood. 

Hela, with her deep green cloak and helmet in place, stood with Lilith outside of the mountain based stronghold where Heimdall and Asgards’ refugees.  


Hela fired several long, thin spears into the crevices of the mountainside.

Summoning all her focus and energy, Hela began to use the lances to rip apart the rock formations making the up the mountain until the entire mountain began to rumple and shake violently. In an avalanche of rock and stone the side of the mountain completely fell away, with a large section of stone falling across the valley separating Hela and her forces from the entrance to the refugees hiding place. 

Hela entered calmly, looking around the large, dark space, with Lilith stepping up onto a raised ledge not far from her side with a group of Berserkers stopping obediently behind them. Instead of Heimdale and a horde of cowering Asgardians however, Hela was greeted with the sight of an empty strong hold, with no sign of any one other than herself and her army. 

She looked up at Lilith, who was crouched on the raised ledge, taking in the scene for herself, until she felt her lovers gaze on her. 

Lilith’ gaze became concerned, she could see the underlying anger Hela was fighting to control. 

If Skurge weren’t dead already, she would gladly have strangled him on the spot, had it not been for his hesitation, they might have caught the traitorous refugees on time! 

Suddenly a loud ‘BANG’ was heard, making Lilith jump and turn to the entrance just as Hela did. The low sound echoed across all of Asgard. Hela surmised that It had come from the palace as she looked out and across to the large, grand building. 

Her heels clicked against the smooth surface of the floor and Hela ran her hands back over her head, removing her helm and cape as she entered and marched into the Throne room to find Thor sat in the Throne with Gungnir, the king’s spear, in his hand, hitting the butt of the weapon rhythmically on the ground.  


Hela crossed the large space between them 

“You’re still alive.” She commented snidely 

Beneath her calm façade, hatred burned for her younger brother.

Thor raised an eyebrow, indicating the mess of broken rubble littering the floor that Hela had ripped away from the ceiling to reveal Asgards true history that had been hidden beneath the picture of lie Odin had created. 

“I love what you've done with the place. Redecorating?” Thor answered casually  
Hela sneered at her brother 

“It seems our father's solution to every problem was to cover it up” 

Thor shrugged slightly “Or to cast it out.” He added 

The situation felt all too familiar by now. 

“He told you you were worthy.” Thor looked to Hela “He said the same thing to me.” he told her honestly 

Hela glanced up at the murals in the ceiling above, to the image of her wielding Mjolnir. 

She scoffed

“You see, you never knew him, not at his best” she shook her head softly with a nostalgic sigh 

“Odin and I drowned entire civilizations in blood and tears. 

Where do you think all this gold came from?” she demanded, gesturing slightly to the grand throne and polished hall as she continued 

“ And then one day he decided to become a benevolent king.” She said, grimacing in disgust at the memory 

“To foster peace, to protect life…To have you” she spat her words through her teeth in anger. 

The Throne would be hers. she would make sure of it once and for all. 

Thor sighed 

"I understand why you're angry. And you are my sister, and technically have a claim to the throne. And…believe me, I would love for someone else to rule. But it can't be you. You're just...the worst.” He told his newly discovered sister. 

Hela spoke once more 

“Okay” she smoothed her hands over her head, her horned headdress appearing slowly as she did so 

“Get up…You're in my seat.” She stated 

Thor got to his feet, recalling some of the advice their late father had given him 

“Father once told me that a wise king never seeks out war” he started 

Hela, having heard the stamen from Odin before herself, finished it before Thor could 

“But must always be ready for it." 

The pair rushed forward, charging at each other. 

The fight for the throne of Asgard was to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asgardian Citizens attempt to flee Hela and he Forces, Thor and Hela battle for the Throne

Heimdale lead the Asgardian refugees out onto the Rainbow bridge, only to stop suddenly, something was wrong – the Gatekeeper could sense it. he squinted and stepped forward trying to see what stood in their way; Fenris stood guard in front of the observatory, snarling, with his green eyes glowing threateningly.

Shocked, Heimdale took a step back, making sure he remained between the large wolf and the of the refugees he was leading,

**"Go back” he called urgently **

**Fenris began to charge but as Heimdale and the refugees turned to flee, they were met with the sight of Lilith, wielding the Necro-sword Hela had gifted her and standing before a large group of Berserkers, the refugees were now trapped! At that moment, an unfamiliar ship soared over the bridge, with Valkyrie reining fire on Helas’ trusted war mount, distracting him enough to make him cease his charge. **

**Lilith stepped forward, swinging her sword in a low, small semi-circle **

**“Heimdale!” she called commandingly **

**“The Sword, NOW!” she demanded, she would get the Gatekeepers weapon for Hela no matter what! **

**Without pausing, she lifted her arm, pointing her sword at the crowd of refugees, letting the Berserkers charge while she lingered behind, smirking as the undead army approached Heimdale and the rest. When shooting at Fenris proved useless, Valkyrie paused, looking to Bruce Banner. **

**Once he was no longer being fired at, Fenris growled and began running towards the Asgardians once more! **

**“This stupid dog won’t die!” she shouted **

**Bruce thought quickly, his moment of reluctance however was brushed aside when the Dr thought of the group of Asgardian civillians that needed aid **

**“Don’t worry…I got this” he insisted **

**Valkyrie watched in confusion as he took several steps back, and launched himself from the safty of the hovering space craft. **

**Fenris stopped abruptly when Bruce landed before him with a loud thud, the wolf only sniffed the human a couple of times before resuming his pursuit of the rebels that had defied his mistress. **

**Several Asgardians had engaged the Berserkers while Lilith stood back, watching. She then caught sight of Fenris, who had almost snapped up Heimdale in his massive jaws, only to be stopped as Bruce, now transformed into the Hulk once more, grabbed his tail and hauled him away from the near defenceless refugees. **

**There was a brief struggle but Lilith watched in horror as Fenris was thrown over the edge of the Bridge and into the waters below by the large Green ally of Thors. Hela would be greatly saddened by the loss, Lilith knew, she herself would miss Fenris in fact. **

**_‘How dare they_” she thought to herself irately, her grip on her sword tightened**

****

Meanwhile, inside the Palace, Thor used Gungnire to block Helas’ twin Necro-swords, Hela glared hatefully at Thor, pushing against Thors weight, swinging her weapons she managed to disarm him, causing Gungnire to fall loudly to the marble floor and sending her half-brother hurtling across the throne room and into one of the walls. 

****

She pinned him there 

****

“Here's the difference between us. I'm Odin's firstborn, the rightful heir, the Savior of Asgard!” she gloated, pausing for a moment 

****

“And you? You're nothing. 

****

Hela created a large spiked lance, Thor was barely able to avoid being impaled by rolling out of the way, having it pierce the wall instead Thor himself 

****

Thor slammed his forehead into Helas’ ow but was shocked when she didn’t even react let alone seem fazed by the blow! The pair traded punches and kicks, with Hela moving with stealth and agility, grabbing Thors wrist, swinging under his arm and almost dislocating it as she moved behind him to throw him to the floor where he rolled twice before he could stop himself 

****

Hela sauntered over to him 

****

“So simple…even a blind man could see it!” 

****

She swung her sword and Thor howled in agony as pain radiated in his face, and when he lifted his head after a moment, Hela winced slightly

****

“Ugh. Now you remind me of Dad” she commented callously, staring at the bloodied gap where Thors eye should have been! 

****

She grabbed Thor by the throat and hauled him over to the balcony, forcing him to look over the edge. 

****

Below them, on the Bridge, Lilith, spotting Heimdale in the crowd, picked up her fallen Necro-sword and threw herself into the fray once more

****

“Heimdale!”

****

In her rage and determination to reach her target, she cut down anyone, Berserker, Asgardian and Sakaarian that stood in her way, and Heimdale, who turned at the shout of his name just in time to deflect a swing of Liliths sword! The pair engaged in close combat, the female dodged and swung her sword at the Gatekeeper, using everything Hela had taught her before their forced separation.

****

Heimdale deflected another strike but Lilith remained relentless. 

****

****

From where she watched on the Palace balcony, Hela felt pride surge in her chest at seeing her lover fearlessly engaging the Gatekeeper, the Goddess then addressed her half-brother, ensuring that he was still watching

****

“You see? No one's going anywhere! I'll get that sword even if I hav to kill every single one of them to do it”

****

Thor was indeed still watching, growing ever more, distraught and sickened at the sight and thought of all of this carnage being in vain.

** _BOOM!_ **

The Commodore space craft, piloted by Valkyrie, landed atop a large portion of Helas undead army. Music blared from the ship as fireworks where unintentionally set off from the ships ‘Party Mode’ on impact. Valkyrie emerged from the ship, wielding her sword, Dragon-fang, and wearing full body armour that Thor had retrieved from the Palace Armoury for her.

**She smiled as Berserkers began swarming towards her, but she did feel fear, or trepidation, or the need to drink to block out her memories or pain, instead she felt…ready. She felt home. Asgard needed defending. Lilith was momentarily distracted but managed to dodge an attack from Heimdale t the last moment, the golden eyed Asgardian approached her**

**“Traitor! You know Hela could never rule as a true and just queen! You are blinded to what Hela truly is, Lilith!”**

****

The female scoffed 

****

“I’d sooner be blinded by love than ignorance!” she snapped 

****

Their fight continued, weapons clanging and singing as they clashed repeatedly. Lilith leapt out of eimdales way, landing in a low crouch with her sword drawn across her chest in a defensive manner 

****

“Odin promised Hela the throne!! She and Odin fought for the dame ideals once, and in the blink of an eye – if you’ll excuse the expression-” 

****

She laughed as she stood straight, chest rising and falling with each rapid breath she took, the muscles in her legs and arms shook, her chest burned as she tried to catch her breath, but she wouldn’t stand down. Heimdale swung at her, but Lilith was too fast, she laughed in triumph as she succeeded in kicking Heimdale down, holding the tip of her sword to his throat she stood over him threateningly. 

****

“Last chance Heimdale! Hand it over!” she held out her hand for his sword 

****

Still he resisted, much to Liliths’ anger, she hefted her sword above her head and was about to kill Heimdale when she was blasted away with a scream of pain. She rolled several times before she could stop herself but forced herself to her knees, seeing a large creature stand over Heimdale, gesturing to a second space craft, larger than the Commodore, had landed.

****

Lilith pushed her thick black hair from her eyes, narrowing her gaze, trying to peer through the thick fog that surrounded the ship as a figure, whom Lilith could only guess to be the second prince of Asgard – Loki, she recalled Hela saying his name was. 

****

Loki stepped out of the fog with a grand gesture as the fog began to part around him 

****

“Your Saviour is here!” he proclaimed 

****

Prisoners from the Sakaarian dungeons were Armed with gladiator weapons stolen from The Grandmasters Armoury. From the balcony of the Palace Thor smiled slightly at the sight of Loki stepping inot the crowd, pointing to the larger ship, apparently ordering the Refugees onto it before he and the Sakaarian fighters joined the battle against Helas’ forces!

**Hela sneered at the sight, her nails dug into the flesh of Thors throat even harder than before**

“That little runt!” she hissed

****

****

She calmed herself however, and glared down at Thor 

****

“Not to worry, My Lilith will make short work of that inferior weakling! It was valiant effort though, but you never stood a chance” she added 

****

Thor tore his gaze away from the battle as the citizens boarded to the Ark in a rushed and chaotic manner

****

Hela continued, her grip threatening to crush his windpipe at any moment

****

“You see? I'm not a Queen or a monster…” she paused, leaning closer and grinning sadistically

****

“I'm the Goddess of Death!” she declared

****

“What were you the God of again? 

****

Thor screamed and everything turned black, and silent. 

****

He opened his remaining eye to find himself standing in the same field he had first encountered Hela, Odin stood before him, as though he were still living 

****

“Even when you had two eyes you were only seeing half the picture.” He stated 

****

Thor fell to his knee, brought down by the weight of impending failure and destruction of his home and his people. 

****

“ She's too strong. Without my hammer I-” he shook his head, at a loss of what more he could do to save what was left of everything he loved. 

****

Odin remained unfazed 

****

“Are you Thor, God of Hammers?” he asked 

****

“That hammer helped you control your power, focus it. But it was never the source of your strength. 

****

Thor glanced around with a heavy shrug 

****

“It's too late. She's already taken Asgard” he insisted 

****

“Asgard is not a place. Never has been” he told his son 

****

“This could be Asgard.” He gestured to large expanse of greenery 

****

“It is… wherever our people stand.”

****

****

He gestured with both hands and Thor got to his feet and Odin grasped the tops of his sons arms

****

****

“And right now those people need you.” He said firmly 

****

Thor looked at him, still apprehensive 

****

“I'm not as strong as you…” he admitted 

****

Odin smiled warmly, considering Thors words for a moment "No." he said simply, meeting his sons eye with his own 

****

Letting his hands fall to his sides, Odin turned to leave, moving a few paces away before loking back over his shoulder at Thor 

****

“You're stronger.” 

****

Everything turned black once more.

****


	8. Chapter 8

Thor opened his eye, staring up past Hela at the thick black clouds that had started to gather above the Palace but Hela, not taking notice of this, smirked as Thor groaned in pain 

“Tell me Brother” She insisted after he hadn’t answered her the first time 

“What were you the God of again?!” she said loudly

Unseen by the Goddess, sparks of electricity sparked around Thors clenched fist. There was a crack of thunder, the loudest Asgard had ever heard since its creation, and Thor and Hela were engulfed in a bolt of lightning! 

Lilith, ripped her sword from the belly of a Sakaarian Gladiator and spun around, only for her blade to sing as it met the pair of daggers Loki held "Give up, witch! You really think you can win against a God"? he threatened But his confident expression wavered as Lilith giggled eerily, she the slipped under Lokis' arms and spun around to his back, she was about to run her Necro-sword through him when he once again deflected her attack Lilith spun her sword, circling the God of Mischief "Witch?" Lilith scoffed "Look who's talking, Trickster!" she ducked and tried to grab Lokis' throat, hissing and drawing back as he knocked her arm away, catching the back of her hand with the sharp blade of his dagger, Lilith lifted her injured hand to her lips and licked away the thick tear of blood that seeped from the wound "Hela shared more with me than just her bed. She taught me everything she could when it came to combat" she smirked, her tongue darted out to wet her lips With a disgusted expression, Loki lunged for Helas' partner, actually impressed when she managed to dodge and weave to avoid him. she was fast and light on her feet but Loki was determined "The you shall share a boat to Valhalla!" he snapped, moving in to stap her through to gut Lilith, however, grabbed his wrist and swung him over her back so that Loki landed at the feet of a Berserker. Loki was forced to roll out of the way as the Undead Soldier brought down his sword, narrowly missing Lokis' head. Lilith smirked and was about to throw herself back into the fight, seeing the bolt of lightning that struck the palace balcony she felt fear grip her heart, rooting her to the spot. 

Thor landed on the rainbow bridge on his feet. The very veins in his body pulsed with electricity as a power, the likes of which he’d never felt before engulfed him, and like a living breathing bolt of lightning Thor dove into the midst of battle tearing through the army of Berserkers with ease. 

While the battle raged on the Bridge, in the waters below Hulk and Fenris continued to fight in a melee of fists, teeth and claws. But as they reach the Realms edge, Fenris plummeted over the edge into the unbreathable atmosphere of Space. Hulk however, was able to grab onto a cluster of rocks and attempted to climb back to safety. 

The roar of the Ark's engines were deafening, but did nothing to muffle the screams of the terrified Asgardian citizens and dying Berserkers, though the horde of undead soldiers was starting to thin as Thor and his allies cut them down. 

Thor helped Loki to his feet. 

“ You're late” he pointed out

Loki nodded once

“You're missing an eye” he retorted

Valkyrie gained their attention by whistling 

“This isn't over” she gestured with her sword in hand

Hela was walking towards from the far side of the bridge, cape billowing at her ankles. 

Lilith, with her hair being whipped across her face in the strong breeze, gave a sigh of relief upon seeing her alive still and grinned at the sight: her lover was seething with power: 

A vision of death personified and it was magnificent. 

Lilith turned, clutching a wound of her arm that could be seen through the torn, long sleeve of her dress with her Necro-sword still in her hand, glaring sadistically at Thor, Loki and Valkyrie, who had paused to prepare to face Helas’ wrath, even though they were all weary, and nursing injuries.

A smirk graced Lilith ethereal yet battle weary features as Hela moved closer. Thor, Valkyrie and Loki took a step forward, ready to protect the Asgardian Citizens. 

Hela came to pause at Liliths side, placing a hand at the top of her arm, briefly inspecting the wound, she could feel Lilith shaking, she could feel her exhaustion. 

Lilith addressed her while keeping a wary eye on their opponents 

“Heimdale still has the sword, but I swear, I shall pry it from his cold dead hands in need be!” she assured, gripping the hilt of her sowrd tightly.

But Hela, without taking her gaze from Thor and the others 

“Go inside” she ordered 

Lilith looked up at her in shock

“What? No, my love I won’t leave you to fight alone! The Berserker horde is all but nothing at this point, you need as much back up as possible!” she insisted 

Hela turned to her and evaporated Liliths’ Necro-sword with a simple wave of her hand before stroking Liliths cheek with her nails, as harshly as they had dug into Thors throat moments ago, that was how softly they touch on her lovers’ skin 

“Defiant as ever, but I’m not giving you a choice Lilith! Do as I say, go inside and I shall come for you when this unruly lot have been dealt with. Go!” she ordered 

Knowing there was way she was going to convince Hela to allow her to continue the fight, Lilith watched with a torn expression as Hela stepped forward, clutching Helas hand harder before she could pull away, Hela turned back, seeing Lilith press her lips to the heel of her thumb 

Hela tightened her hold on her lovers hand for a moment

“You shall always have my heart, my Siren” Hela whispered 

Her tone was distant, almost cold, but Lilith knew it was simply a defence, to keep her opponents from seeing the emotion churning within her and Lilith made sure to keep her face passive and unreadable. Hela let her paler hand slip from Liliths’ own at last. Hela forced herself to ignore the stab of fear and guilt as Liliths’ reluctant whimper reached her ears. 

What she didn’t hear was Liliths quiet reply 

“As you will always have mine, my queen.” 

Hela continued towards the three heroes and, not deeming her important enough, the group did nothing to stop Lilith as she backed away and quickly retreated to the Palace 

Loki gestured to the Goddess as she continued towards the group 

“Hit her with a lightning blast” he told Thor 

The God of Thunder gestured irritated

“I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing!” 

Valkyrie sighed, looking back to the Ark 

“We need to hold her off until everybody's on board.” She stated 

Thor looked at the terrified crowds boarding the ship behind him and shook his head 

“It won't end there. The longer Hela's on Asgard the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down.We need to stop her here and now.” he surmised

With each moment Hela was getting closer. Valkyrie glanced at Thor, barely able to stand 

“What's our move?” she inquired

Loki immediately looked at Thor

“I'm not doing "Get help." 

His hand cut through the air in an insistent gesture. Thor frowned, no longer watching Hela, but the Palace, where Lilith had retreated to. 

“Asgard's not a place, it's a people.” He realized 

“This was never about stopping Ragnarok...it was about causing Ragnarok!” he added 

Thor looked to Loki 

“Surtur's crown, it's the only way!” 

Lokis’ eyes widened, he can’t deny that he is impressed by the statement 

“Bold move, brother. Even for me”

But, ever up for a challenge, Loki didn’t hesitate, he offered Thor a single nod of respect before running, leaving leaving Thor and Valkyrie to deal with Hela. While the Asgardians still scramble to get on board above to find the Commodore ship, swooping down below the bridge. 

Thor and Hela continued to trade blows, Thor ducked a swing of Helas’ Necro-sword 

Thor glanced to his right, the refugees made it aboard the ship, with Heimdall, injured from his fight with Lilith, Korg, and Miek are the last to get on. 

As the Ark's engines begin to power up, Hela summoned a large black spike from the ground, it pierced Thors chest, making him grimace in pain. With Thor momentarily incapacitated, she was able to summon similar spike from the ground. The refugees started screaming louder, terrified as the Berserkers began clambering up from the bridge to the Ark.

Lilith meanwhile, had done as Hela had said and locked herself in her queens chambers, she was standing on the balcony, watching the skirmish, helpless to do anything more. 

She wanted to be down there, helping her defeat her enemies, bring back the Asgardian Citizens so that Hela could do as she was always meant to – Rule Asgard, re- conquer the Nine realms and beyond, with Lilith herself at her side. 

Lilith clutched the cuff of her sleeves, which reached her finger tips, her knuckles turned white sh held them so tightly. Her throat contracted, watching Hela fight – yes she was powerful, yes she was capable, Lilith would never doubt that, but something, deep in her gut told her that this wasn’t going to end the way she and Hela wanted

Words came to her head, and, as she often did in times of stress, or…in this case hopelessness, she bagan to sing these words, hoping maybe Hela would hear _//Home is behind the world ahead And there are many paths to tread_ _ Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight_ _Mist and shadow Cloud and shade_

_ All shall fade All shall…Fade//_

Hela held Valkyrie in her clutches, ready to end the last of Asgard’s Great Warriors once and for all. It was feint but a sound caught her attention, though not enough for her to lose grip on Valkyrie 

_//Home is behind the world ahead And there are many paths to tread_

_ Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight_

“You have much less fight than your sisters, I must admit, I was expecting better!” The Goddess of Death sneered 

Valkyrie tried to retaliate physically but was unable to, Hela was too Strong! Before she could give upand accept her fate however Thors voice bellowed from a short distance away

“HELA! Enough!”

Hela turned sharply to see Thor 

“You want Asgard? It's yours!” he told her, no longer holding his sword, but clearly exhausted and weakened

Hela frowned suspiciously, dropping Valkyrie carelessly to the floor

“Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me!” she proclaimed proudly

Thor, with his hands on his waist answered

“No” He conceded breathlessly

“But he can!” he gestured over his shoulder. 

Seeing that Hela had stopped fighting, Lilith shed a single tear, there was no way they were going to survive this. Her only regret was that Hela would no doubt be killed, and she would be either executed for treason, or imprisoned for life…yet again, but perhaps Thor would have enough mercy to not muzzle her as Odin had

She repeated the final words of her spontaneous song

_//Mist and shadow Cloud and shade_

_ All shall fade All shall…Fade//_

The entire realm seemed to shake as Surtur burst through the palace, obliterating it and everything…and everyone…within. Hela's eyes widened in horror at the palace destruction. 

Lilith was in there...

_Was _

Hela took a wavering step back, shock stabbing her like a thousand and one Necro-blades. Lilith couldn’t be gone, she couldn’t be dead… 

“NO!” She screamed

Her rage manifested itself in Hela creating more thick black spikes, with a gesture of her hand she sent them hurtling towards Surtur, but nothing seemed to be capable of even scratching him! 

“Tremble before me Asgard, for I am your reckoning!” the creature hollered, swinging his weapon and destroying what remained of the palace. 

As Surtur’s’ height rivalled even the Palaces’ former height, Thor darted forward and grabbed Valkyrie, moving her away from Hela who seemed to stand, effectively shocked into a frozen state as the Palace collapsed into little more than rubble. 

Hulk leapt back onto the bridge, having successfully pulled himself back up from the waterfall at the edge of the Realm, he collected his friends under his arms, running a short way towards the Commodore before jumping and landing inside the open hatch way.

Hulk landed, surprisingly gently and dropped and exhausted Thor and Valkyrie who looked at each other and chuckled.

Surtur slashed at the once beautiful landscapes of Asgard, realm of Gods. Only for large black spike to shoot up from the ground and stab his chest!

Standing on a larger, thicker spike, was Hela, she started throwing Necro-swords and attacking Surtur with everything she had!, driven by rage, pain and grief. 

Surtur lifted his weapon above his head in both hands, ready to fulfil the thousand year old prophecy of Asgards’ destruction 

“I am Asgard's doom!!” he roared

Hela, hurtling towards the large creature, snarled quietly to herself as she drew closer to him 

Surtur then brought down his sword into the Heart of Asgard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Asgard falls into ruin, Thor, his friends and his surviving subjects escape.

Aboard the safety of the ship, Thor, along with his remaining subjects and friends, watched as their home was destroyed, many with tears in their eyes and clutching their loved ones close.

Korg attempted to break the grim silence

“Well, the damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all people and aliens of the universe...”

Suddenly the entire realm of Asguard was split in two and Thor watched as his home was annihilated from existence.

Korg looked around sheepishly

“Now those foundations are gone. Sorry.” He shrugged lightly

Thor sighed miserably, shaking his head softly

“What have I done?

Heimdale moved to stand at his side

“You saved us from extinction” he looked at Thor with a reassuring but sympathetic expression 

“Asgard is not a place, it's a people.” He stated reassuringly

A short while later, Thor retreated to the captains private quarters , observing his own reflection, his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, including his now missing eye. 

A voice spoke behind him

“ It suits you.”

Thor turns to see Loki standing not far away

“Perhaps you're not so bad after all…brother” he said fondly

Loki cocked his head, as through considering this statement

“Maybe not” he admitted

Thor met his gaze

“Thank you, Loki” he said sincerely 

He picked up an ornament from the desk beneath the mirror.

“You know, if you were here, I might even give you a hug”

Thor tossed the ornament at Loki, expecting it to simply fly straight through him as it had done on Sakkaar, only for him to catch it.

“Do we have to hug now?” he gestured to Thor with the hand clutching the ornament

Thor smiled

“Nah, I think we’re good”

Loki returned his brotherly smile, and was surprised at how natural it felt, more so than it ever had.

Thor stepped out onto the main deck to see an assembly of both Asgardian and Sakaarian refugees awaiting their King. Thor looked over the crowd: his people.

He began to walk through the crowd and his subjects parted to allow him through and Thor no longer felt the need to pose and posture as he once did, instead he took on the presence of a true king. Dignified and regel. No one was cheering and applauding him, but still they smiling, humbly bowing, in genuine gratitude. Lastly, Hulk, Loki, Valkyrie, and Heimdale stood beside the Captain’s chair and as Thor took his rightful seat, Loki joined the group as well.

Heimdale was first to speak

“So, King of Asgard” he started 

“Where to…?”

Thor paused and frowned, realizing that he didn’t know

“Oh, Uh I'm not sure. Any suggestions, er, Miek what's your home planet?”

He looked to Miek who was dangling under Korgs arm

Korg pointed to the insect like creature 

“Oh, Miek's dead. I accidentally stepped on him on the bridge; I've just felt so guilty I've been carrying him around all day...”

At that moment, Miek squirmed and chittered as he woke and Korge brightened considerably

“Miek, you're alive! He's alive everyone!” he announced happily before looking back to Thor 

“What was your question?”

Thor looks forward

“Earth it is!” he decided, grinning proudly

And with that, the ships course was then set for Midgard!

THE END.


	10. Cut Scene

Cut Scene 

Loki walked up to join, Thor who was staring out of the large window and no longer sitting in the Captain’s chair

Loki broke the short silence

“Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?” The Jodun asked

Thor frowned in confusion and shrugged

“Sure! They love me there” he said happily  
Why in the world wouldn’t they go to Earth after all?

Loki looked down at the ground for a moment, resisting the urge to roll his eyes

“Right, Let me rephrase: Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?” he reiterated

Thor grinned and patted Loki on the shoulder, perhaps a little harder than necessary

“Probably not” he shrugged, his tone casual despite his words

“But don't worry brother...I've got a feeling that everything's going to work out.” He said optimistically

At that moment, the imposing form of a large warship rose into view as if from nowhere, dwarfing the Ark in size to a   
Frightening degree, and while Thor looked on in astonishment, Lokis’ expression turned to abject panic and alarm as the blood drained from his face, this ship was not unfamiliar to him.


End file.
